


Porcelain

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Love, Drama, Forced Relationship, Love at First Sight, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Model and Journalist, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychological, Romance, Sexual Revenge, Sexual Tension, Stalking, slight abuse, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan is a famous Model that just wanted to feel loved...Sehun was a upcoming new Journalist that had a job to do...and only one of them was not prepared for what was to come when they met for the first time...





	1. Prologue

The door to the Editor and Chief office's, Joon Kisum, was pushed open as someone entered the lavish office space inside of the Rising Sun Newspaper's huge building. This person made their way over to a chair parked right in front of the Editor's desk after shutting the door quietly behind themselves while the man was distracted by the caller on his office phone. He was angry, yelling up a blaring thunderstorm with his baritoned voice.

He was standing up facing the huge glass window behind his desk. He did not take notice of the presence of another person inside of his office until he turned around to slam the phone back down upon the receiver.

"Well, it sure looks like someone is angry." a monotone voice of an unfamiliar woman cut through the room like a butter knife.

"Damn straight!" Kisum hissed at first then looked up when he realized that he didn't recognize the voice of the person speaking to him then he angrily shouted, "Wait! Who the hell are you and what are you doing inside of my office without a proper appointment?"

"It would do you some good if you were to calm down, Junki." the woman said as she gave a grimacing smile whilst leaning back in the chair she was seated in. Her red pencil skirt rising up to show the soft flesh of her thighs just a little to bit to the eyes of the only man within the office with her.

"How do you know that name?" Kisum asked puzzled by her knowledge of his old nickname- a nickname that he'd tried to burry away in his past for many years after he'd his life back underneath his own control again.

"Isn't that your nickname from your time on the streets, Mr. Joon?" she effortlessly mocked him, raising a perfect black eyebrow up at him as she does so.

"Yeah, one from my past-" Kisum started to talk once more but she cut him off from speaking anything further to her that she not want to hear.

"Oh, I don't think so Junki. My sources collected a very nice file on you for me, and I have to say that's mighty impressive for a sick sadistic bastard like you." she mused easily giving him her most serpentine like charming smile.

"Where do you get off by judging me like you know what I've done in my past!" Kisum snapped on her, wishing that she would not bring up his past anymore. It was the past after all.

"Past? That's quite funny considering the fact that I am actually talking about the present." she chuckled back in a grimacing gesture of her hands.

"Why are we on the subject of my person Miss-" Kisum finally asked wanting to get to the point of why she was inside of his office in the first place.

"You don't need to know my name or who I am. I just need you to do me a really big favor." she grinned menacingly to his great distaste.

"And what is that?" Kisum probed her for more information.

"I want your newbie Journalist Oh Se Hun to interview the beautifully talented Lu Han for the Rising Sun Newspaper." she said as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her to do or for him to do for that matter.

"I don't think that's possible. Lu Han is the type of celebrity that keeps mostly to himself. He hasn't been interviewed since his debut, so what makes you think that he'd allow a nobody like Se Hun to interview him?" Kisum scowled not liking the direction their conversation was heading to in even more.

"He will do it unless you want my people to let the entire world know that you watch underage porn of young boys having sexual intercourse with older men. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" she snarled out her pure disgust with him, at the impure things he liked to do outside of his workplace.

There was more than just watching underage porn under his belt that could him put him away for a good while. He knew it. She knew it. All the playing cards were in her hand in this dangerous game they were playing at but she wasn't the one in danger. No, he was.

"The date, the time, and the place for the interview." Kisum all but growled out, glaring in a dark manner at her. He did not like the fact that he was being blackmailed and so easily manipulated to another's will. Yet he could only blame himself for this.

"Wednesday on the twentieth, at eleven fiftfeen. The interview will take place in Lu Han's dressing room after his latest shoot for Nah Joon Hee's new fashion line for men. Make sure he's not late. Lu Han's on a tight schedule after all." she stated whilst giving him a perfectly sly smirk to match her gratification at his compliance to her demands. That only gave him a week to prepare Sehun for his new job assignment. She inwardly cackled at that.

"He won't miss it for the world and he definitely will not be late. I will personally make sure of it myself." Kisum sighed already thinking of ways to break the news to the kid.

Sehun wasn't a celebrity interview type of journalist. He was the hardcore kind, going for the real and heavy stories of their every day society. Just great! Telling him about his new assignment was not going be an easy feat. At least not without a little elbow grease.

"You had better, your life is depending on that interview taking place. Well, I really must be going now. I still have a lot of things to organize today. And I'm in need of a long sweet scented bath to get rid of the sicking stench of you. So I bid you good day, Mr. Joon." the woman stood up leaving the confines of Kisum's office without allowing him the chance to say anything farther that might delay her with the rest of her day.

Kisum rubbed anxiously at his face, because if Sehun didn't make it to that interview on Wednesday, his life was completely over- totally destroyed. He'd never be able to work anywhere ever again. He might even go to jail for his illegal acts. If he had to sacrifice Sehun for his livelihood then so be it. His job meant the world to him and he wasn't about to lose it, because of the new kid working at the Rising Sun Newspaper. That was for sure.


	2. 1|Fragile

Sehun sat at his desk scratching at his neck anxiously. Something wasn't right. He could feel it deep down in his gut. He could tell that his day wasn't going to go right for him and it was confirmed when his girlfriend and colleague, In Jang Min, came over to his desk to stand at his side.

"Baby, our boss wants you in his office right now." Jang Min beamed down at him cutely, her long brown locks flowing at her shoulders where it stopped.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Sehun unamusingly frowned not sure of why their boss wanted to see him at that current moment when still had to put pieces of his article notes together before can write the actual article by the end of the work day.

"I don't really know, but he looked kinda jumpy today. Hopefully it's nothing too bad. Just go see what he wants, sweetie." Jang Min smiled reassuringly back at her wary boyfriend.

"Let me go then before he explodes at me like an erupting valcano for not arriving to his office when he unfortunately calls for me." Sehun jested causing a squeak of giggles to emerge from his cute little girlfriend's throat.

"Okay, see you later baby. Hopefully, you'll still be alive by then." Jang Min teased with a mocking wink then turned away to leave him on his own once again.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe!" Sehun called after her as she began walking off from his little work area.

"You're welcome, darling!" Jang Min shouted back with the wave of her hand before she completedly disappeared from his line of vision.

Sehun shook his head at his girlfriend's childish behaviour before getting up from his desk. He made his way over to his boss's office with very careful steps. He knocked upon the ajarred door catching his boss's attention when he does.

"Ah, Sehun come inside. Why are you still standing at the door to my office? Take a seat." Kisum said once he took note of the young journalist's presence peeking warily from behind his office door.

"Jang Min told me that you had wanted to see me, sir?" Sehun voiced out as he did as his boss had ordered him to do, entering the office to take a seat in front of his boss's desk.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about a job that has been just recently thrown in to my lap today." Chief Joon started with, leaning slightly back in his chair to quietly assess the young journalist with a careful gaze.

"What kind of job are we talking about per se?" Sehun asked not sure which direction their conversation was heading in at that point to a certain degree.

"Do you know of the model named Xi Lu Han?" Chief Joon asked him, sort of cautiously, which left an odd sensation in Sehun's gut stiring uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I have, but what does he have to do with this new job of yours?" Sehun truthfully replied back. Of course he'd heard of Lu Han. The boy practically had almost all of Asia wrapped around his little finger by the fact that no one knew hardly any single thing about him. If he didn't, it'd almost be seen as a crime.

"You were personally requested to interview him." Chief Joon finally gave him the answer he had been looking for, a stern look set upon his face.

"What! But Chief, I'm not that kind of journalist! Aren't those kind of interviews mostly taken on by journalists like Jang Min?" Sehun hissed in a distressed way not liking the that fact he had to do a mere celebrity interview. Okay, so it wasn't a mere one considering the fact that this interview was every published magazine's and tabloid's dream to interview the ever evasive and mysterious, Xi Lu Han.

"Yes, but like I said before; you were requested to do it. Don't ask me why because I don't have any clue as to why myself, however if you take part in this interview I will give you a higher position within the company." Chief Joon stated dropping down to low-grade bribery in order to keep his own career and personal life intact.

"Can it be any position of my own choosing?" Sehun probed his boss farther. If his boss was going to bribe him, he was going to take it all way with him to get what he wants for himself in this life. Especially if he wanted a future with Jang Min.

"Yeah, it can." Chief Joon sighed in relief that Sehun was taking on the job.

"I guess now I have no choice but to do as I have been requested to do. Give me the details." Sehun sneered his disapproval but he still accepted the job that was requested of him.

"The interview will take place Wednesday on the twentieth around eleven fifteen inside of Lu Han's dressing room after his latest shoot. And so just to make sure you are not late, I will be going with you because Lu Han is on a really tight schedule as it is. We leave from Rising Sun at around ten thirty, is that understood, Mr. Oh?" Chief Joon gave Sehun the information he required then let him know his own plans of going with him.

"Understood, sir!" Sehun scoffed at that notion but still retorted on a sigh. If his boss was accompanying him to a mere celebrity interview then he knew that it was highly important for the newspaper.

"Good, now you are dismissed from my office. Go home right now, I want that article on the Haenan Orphanage on my desk by Monday." Chief Joon ordered with a glare directed at the barely experienced journalist as the latter stood up before him.

"Of course, sir." Sehun said with a slight bow then he left the vicinity of his boss's office. He made his way back to his desk taking his seat once again. He gave a harsh annoyed sigh. Today was just not his day, now was it? He sighed, the things he does and the situations he gets in to for his chosen career! So tiresome!

Later that night Sehun was seated at his kitchen table typing away on his laptop. On the side of it, on the kitchen table were his notes on the Haenan Orphanage. He was piecing together the article for the orphanage. Although the actual writing of the said article wouldn't take him more than two days at least for him to finish up.

He sighed, the interview he has to take part in had to be a very important one for the newspaper if Chief Joon sent him home on a Thursday night. He was thankful for that part though because he still needed time to process his whole situation. Irritated, he mashed his hands in his hair messing up the wayward style that it held when the doorbell to his apartment was suddenly pressed upon.

He stood up from the table to go answer the door. He unlocked it opening it at the sight of his girlfriend with two large brown paper bags filled to the rim with groceries held tightly in her arms. A sweet smile was written across her pretty features as she happily greeted him.

"I've brought everything to cook you your favorite meal and bake desert! Can I come in?" Jang Min exclaimed with a quick question at the end and the cute bat of her eyelashes.

"Yes, why would you even have to ask me that?" Sehun quizzically chuckled stepping aside to politely let her in to his apartment.

"I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend looked very shocked to see me just a few seconds ago." Jang Min joked stepping inside of her boyfriend's place.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just that my mind was still focused on finishing up my latest article for the newspaper." Sehun tried to explain his reason for zoning out at just the mere sight of her.

"No, I get it, Sehun. I'm a journalist myself, remember?" Jang Min beamed teasingly handing him one of the bags full of groceries. She walked off heading towards his kitchen with the other bags in tow.

"How can I forget? Quick question though-" Sehun playfully scoffed following her in to his kitchen.

"What?" Jang Min asked once they entered his kitchen. She placed her bag down on the table before taking the required ingredients of out of the bag.

"Why are you cooking me my favorite foods tonight?" Sehun inquired putting the bag in his hands upon the table next to the other one.

"I could tell that something was bothering my sweet boyfriend so I wanted to cheer his gloomy doomsday self up, that's why. Now come on help me cook something." Jang Min laughed taking out the grocery products from the bag her boyfriend once held.

Sehun smiled at his sweet and thoughtful girlfriend before agreeing to her simple request to cook dinner together,

"Sure, why not."


	3. 2|Fragile

Luhan was seated on a park bench for his latest photoshoot. A fake park area was surrounding him as he posed to the photographer's command. He wore a simple cream colored leather jacket matched with a pair of black skinny jeans. There was a female model placed at his side cuddling, uncomfortably in his opinion, against him. The theme of the photoshoot was a date in spring.

Luhan inwardly scoffed at the simplistic nature of the entire idea. If his manager hadn't begged and pleaded for weeks on top of weeks with him, he would've never accepted the job in the first place. He posed for a few more clicks of the camera with a false happy smile gracing his pretty pink lips.

He released a breath of relief when the photographer called for a break. Like he'd been scorched by hot water, Luhan pushed himself away from the girl before he knew that she'd start to pester him with annoying questions. He was about to head to the snack table laid out at the other end of the room when his shoulder was grasped in a gentle touch from behind him.

"Journalist Oh Se Hun is here for the interview you have personally requested for, Lu Han." a familiar female said to him instantly bringing a gleaming smile to his pretty features.

"Where is he then?" Luhan asked turning around to face his assistant slash blood cousin.

"Your dressing room-" she began but he cut of the rest of her statement rudely.

"Is he alone like I asked for him to be?" Luhan probed for more info on his interviewer on the Rising Sun newspaper from her.

"No, his boss decided to tag along with him today." she sighed already knowing that Luhan was becoming more and more irritated by her words.

"I pacifically told you that I wanted him to come alone. Did I not, Xue Feiyi?" Luhan scolded her with a defining hiss crossing his arms over his chest in irritancy.

"Well, it was kind of hard when the sick bastard took the blackmailing of his person pretty seriously. Don't you think?" Feiyi scoffed with the roll of her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get rid of him whilst I'm being interviewed. Why are you still standing here? Go and distract that annoying old perverted man!" Luhan snarled back still not liking what his dear ol' cousin and assistant was saying to him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. It's not like I deserve a thank you for getting your lover boy here or something like that. The things I do for family, I tell ya." Feiyi sneered beneath her breath as she turned upon her heels walking away from her now blatantly angry cousin.

Luhan scoffed at her watching as she was heading out of the room to do as he had told her to do. The photographer called him and the girl back on to the set. He gave out an annoyed sigh beneath his breath as he walked back over to the set without having the chance to eat anything before doing so. Nevertheless, he was glad that this was his last photoshoot sequence for the day.

After another boring hour of wardrobe changes and new poses for the photographer, the photoshoot was finally over. Luhan stepped away from the model he had been partnered with for the entire ordeal then bowing to all in attendance and thanking them for their very hard work. With a fake beam of sunshine as his cheerfully false expression, he left the room altogether.

He found his way back to his own dressing room celebratory of his avoidance of the female model who he knew for a fact had a major crush on him. Her 'subtle' glances didn't hide much of what she wanted but she did not know she would never have a chance in hell with him. He was gay and it would be a cold day in hell before he'd ever stick his dick up a woman's pussy ever again.

He found out that he liked it up the ass after his last girlfriend, Shin Ji Young, took him to a gay club for his 18th birthday. He'd met a handsome elder man there that night who took him home and showed him the world he'd being missing out on with his very first prostate orgasm. The day after that they broke up without him ever telling her why, because to him, his sexual orientation was no longer any of her dawn business. That was only three years ago but two after he first saw one Oh Se Hun.

He saw Sehun after his second year of college. Sehun was running because he was about to be late for his lecture in journalism. Luhan calls it fate when the latter knocks in to him causing them both to fall down upon the hard cold ground in a tangle of misguided limbs.

He still can remember that day like it just happened yesterday, how fast his heartbeat excalarated at just sight of the elder. Not to mention that he almost died when Sehun gave him his hand to help him from off the cold dirty disgusting ground. Sehun had been nice enough to help him up with a confident smile and a sweet compliment of how pretty the younger male was before he bid him farewell and finally headed to his own  lectured course. Although he was a bit late because of the incident.

Needless to say, Sehun was late to class that day but was okay in Luhan's book because Sehun had complimented his appearance and no one had ever done that to him before. Not even the last girlfriend he ever had.

Ever since that small encounter, Luhan had made it his goal in life to try and please the elder or more like stalk his college crush around the entire campus. He would always get the best grades in the school along side him, dress as nice as he could manage, and act as innocent and cute in front of the other as much as he was allowed to before they both graduated and Luhan found out that the elder already had a pretty girlfriend named In Jang Min.

Oh, how he despised that bitch. She was always up on his Sehunnie like a thirsty little whore. Hogging all of his Sehunnie's attention towards herself. She was a completely selfish bitch and he had wanted to end her- get rid of her miserable existence. Their 'false' relationship was the whole foundation as to why he became a model in the first place. Sehun may not know it, but he was also the reason that Luhan refused to be interviewed by anyone else in the journalism community.

Luhan reached out his small hand to open the door to his dressing room. Pushing the door ajar he stepped inside of the room taking off the jeans jacket he now wore. He tossed it on to the end table by the sofa at the corner of the room not taking note of the pair of brown orbs gazing at him in amusement as he does so.

"Is that how you treat other people's dreams and hardwork, Xi Lu Han?" Sehun's voice echoed in small space of the dressing room causing Luhan's heart to leap up in fear deep inside of his chest. Well truthfully, it was from the excitement of hearing it- his voice alone.

"Not unless I'm very tired or super pissed off. Keep that off the record. Please." Luhan coolly replied after carefully recollecting himself.

"Wouldn't dream of putting it on the record. Now, why do you want me to interview you?" Sehun teased mocking the younger male in the end before getting straight to the point of why his presence was so important to Luhan. 

"I thought it was obvious, Mr. Oh." Luhan said giving the elder man a snarky reply to his question whilst he made his way over to his vanity.

"Well, it's not. So clarify your actions for me." Sehun gnarled starting to become annoyed with the pretty smaller male.

"Okay, I'll bite. I desired a fresh face to the world of journalism-" Luhan simply stated as he took his seat at his vanity but then Sehun interrupted him when he was still trying to speak to him.

"But why choose me when I don't even do these kind of interviews?" Sehun asked puzzled by Luhan's confusing actions.

"My gosh, you're not one to beat around the bush, now are you?" Luhan mused peering at the other through the glint of the vanity's mirror.

"Stop fucking stalling Luhan and answer the damn question!" Sehun shouted at him making Luhan inwardly jump at the harsh sound of his sexy voice. A voice that can send anyone straight to climax without the latter even having lift up a single fucking finger.

"You know what, Mr. Oh Se Hun, I think it's high time that you leave from out of my presence. I do not want to do this interview today. I only intended to meet with you firsthand. Now give me your cell phone." Luhan crudely spat back at Sehun outstretching a hand to retrieve the elder's personal cellular phone.

"Why, should I do that for you?" Sehun scoffed at the younger male sceptically not really trusting the younger man with his cell phone.

"Because right now, I hold all of the strings that can keep you from getting- what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, right, fired. Cell phone now. Please." Luhan made a soft growl tone that sounded like an angry little cute puppy to the other's ears as he asked for Sehun's cooperation.

"Do you think playing with other people's careers is a fucking game?" Sehun scowled watching as Luhan finally faced him and he couldn't stop himself from inwardly ogling the younger male's perfect beauty.

At that moment, Sehun seemed to think he'd seen this annoying boy somewhere before he was famous during his college days. Although he was not sure about that. His mind was at a complete lost on that subject for the time being.

Sehun sighed giving in to Luhan's seemingly simple request. He took out his cell phone from the back pocket of his dark jeans handing it over to the younger male watching as he pressed a few buttons here and there before returning the phone over to its rightful owner. After that he observed as the younger turned back to face the vanity's mirror once again which kept reflecting how truly beautiful the latter actually would be without professional makeup of any kind on his face.

Luhan hissed back glaring at the latter in a darker manner whilst he started to retrieve the items that he knew would help remove his makeup from off his pretty face,

"No, Sehun, I think it's a complete joke since the only career I'm playing with is yours. Now get out of my dressing room before I call security to throw you out of it. I might call you when I feel like actually seeing your dumbass face. Thanks for the talk, Sehunnie. Bye-bye now."


	4. 3|Fragile

Sehun stirred restlessly in his sleep after long hours of trying to get some rest. He groaned as the sudden sensation of small hands pulling at his boxers trying to pull them down his thighs and legs. The hands finally pulled his boxers down in order for his semi-hard erection to be placed in to their hold. He moaned at the feeling of the hands' stroking up and down his cock softly.

At first he thought it was just his imagination running wild on him again like it has in the past but when the hands disappeared and a wet tongue found its way over his now very much engorged erection, he knew that something was up. In an instant, he opened his eyes as he pulled back the blanket upon his bed covering his body beneath it. His eyes traveled down the length of his body, falling upon the face of someone he hadn't even expected to see resting in between his parted thighs, licking at the defined mushroom head of his cock.

"Luhan!" Sehun bellow out, jumping up instantly from his sleep. His breathing pattern was so out of whack and he was sweating profusely as if he had a fever or worse sex. But why would he dream of Luhan in such a vulgar manner? He had no clue as to why he ever would. It baffled him.

Sehun anxiously rubbed his hands through his unruly bed hair. He groaned flopping back down against the bed with a few annoying jounces. It was Monday fucking morning already. He was thankful that he had finished the article on the Haenan Orphanage. It was bad enough that his boss was mad at him for not getting an actual interview with the ever evasive Xi Lu Han. He didn't need to add insult to injury as well.

He groaned again whining like an upset child as he slipped out of his bed. He had to get ready for work. Standing up to stretch his still tired body out, he went to his dresser then his closet to gather his clothes along with his shoes for work. Afterwards, he made his way to his bathroom to take a quick nonrelaxing shower.

Luhan sat back on his bean bag chair comfortably watching the flat TV screen in front of him. It was already past seven o'clock but luckily for him, he did not have a photoshoot to attend to at all today. He smiled, observing as the man in the shower almost hurriedly washed off his entire glorious body.

He licked his lips studying every contour creased upon the man's perfectly defined build. So perfect. The perfect body of a made surviver. The right person to protect him when he would need to be protected. He smirked as the said man turned off the water then stepped out of the shower.

With a few sarcastic giggles, Luhan got up to prepare for what he had in store for the young new Journalist that he was allowing to interview him. He got dressed in a simple blue t-shirt, white skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and matching Jays upon his feet. He quickly fixed his makeup before dashing out of his huge condominium.

Back at the Rising Sun Newspaper's headquarters, Sehun sat at his desk adding the final touches to his article. It was to be reviewed then printed in the paper and on the newspaper's website later that night by another staff member. He had just about finished his retouches when a slender hand was gently placed down upon his left shoulder blade.

"Baby, are you feeling okay? You've been seemingly down and out since this past weekend." Jang Min asked cautiously as she removed her hand from off his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" Sehun grumbled warily trying not to worry his girlfriend any further than he already had during the weekend.

"Almost lunch time. Why do you ask?" Jang Min frowned not sure of what was going through her precious boyfriend's weary little head.

"I wanted to get the retouching done before we went out to lunch." Sehun answered her as truthfully as he could. Part of the truth was that he wanted to distract her from asking him too many questions that he himself might never have an actual answer to.

"Okay mister. You have a total of five minutes to go. I'll be waiting for you until you get done." Jang Min agreed to his words before walking off to allow him the alotted time to finish up his current workload.

"I hope you will, babe." Sehun sighed getting himself back in to the flow of his work pace.

Five minutes later he was done with his retouches. He got up from his desk preparing everything for printing then he walked away heading towards his boss's office. He quickly knocked upon the door catching his boss's immediately attention.

"Put it on my desk and go home. You're no longer needed for the rest of the day." Chief Joon stated without even looking up at him as he tediously scanned through the papers already in front of him.

"W-what!" Sehun exclaimed in bewilderment whilst Kisum continued to guide through the papers lining his desk's top.

"I know that you are not deaf Oh Se Hun, so why are you still standing here inside of my office? Go home." Chief Joon added questioningly glancing over the papers in front of his face at the latter.

"I-I'm supposed to have lunch with Jang Min-" Sehun tried to explain but Kisum did not want to hear anything else that he had to say to him right then. He had too much to get through before the newspaper's upcoming deadline.

"I'm sorry about that but she's a little busy with more work right now. Now go home Sehun." Chief Joon said with a deadly glare and Sehun knew then that it was better if he said nothing further. He gave a partial bow before rushing out of the office.

Sehun found himself confused by his situation. He went in search of his girlfriend only to find out that she was indeed drowning herself in even more work. She was sitting at her work desk glaring at a large stack of paperwork. He walked up to her tapping her upon her right shoulder effectively catching her attention on to him.

"Jang Min, why are you still working? I thought it was our lunchtime already?" Sehun enquired wondering why she was covered in work and he was hurriedly being sent home all of a sudden.

"I have to go through these papers and check for any mistakes. Again. Boss's orders." Jang Min gave a sad apologetic smile to her ever frowning boyfriend. At her response, Sehun noted the fluttery feeling sinking in his gut letting him know that things weren't adding up. Bothering him big time but he still tried not to dwell on that fact.

"Well, he ordered for me to head home early again today-" Sehun started to speak again but she interrupted him before he could finish getting his point across.

"I think it's for the best. You've been out of it basically all day and the entire weekend. Go home and get some rest. I promise that I will come over tonight and watch a movie with you. Okay, see you later, baby." Jang Min beamed trying to lighten up her confused boyfriend's mottled thoughts.

"Alright. I'll see you later, babe." Sehun managed to agree with her accepting a sweet peck upon his left cheek by her soft rosy lips before he left her alone to her work.

Sehun went home like he was ordered to do. He unlocked the front door to his apartment quietly stepping inside of his humble abode. Grumbling, he waltzed in to the kitchen taking a seat down at the kitchen table. He inhaled a seemingly deep breath smacking his head hard upon the table's top.

"I guess someone had a hard day at work." Luhan simply said making his way over to the now shocked elder male who had lifted his head from the table at the sound of the latter's soft voice.

"L-luhan-n?" Sehun sputtered from clear astonishment at the sight of the other male as Luhan gripped the back of his chair. He pulled the chair with Sehun still seated in it away from the table facing him in person.

Luhan sat down upon Sehun's lap facing forward placing his hands around the elder's neck. Their faces were a few inches apart. There was just enough space for their lips to slightly caress against each other if either of them moved their heads much too fast. Not that Luhan would mind that very much.

He smiled darkly down at the other, nails digging in to the flesh of Sehun's neck. Blood drew forth which in turn stained beneath his fingernails, crimson in color.

Sehun shivered at the harsh treatment the beautiful male applied to his person all the while ignoring the torrid pain he was feeling at the moment. He waited with bated breath for the younger to speak- to say anything that would give him an understanding of why Luhan was there in his apartment awaiting his arrival. He had known for a fact that he had locked up before he left for work earlier that morning, so he should be the only one at his home. Period.

That's when Luhan's expression evolved from a dark smile in to a seductive smirk when he finally decided to speak back to him,

"You are mine, Oh Se Hun."


	5. 4|Fragile

Lips. A clash of lips. Soft against rough. Pulling and tugging to ones own heart's true desire.

Sehun found himself in a bad position when he placed his hands on Luhan's soft-skinned hips. He felt the latter moan against his lips at the simple response from his part. He knew that he should have pushed the other man off of him but he was slowly losing his rational mind- losing himself to the sensation that was purely Luhan. No matter how hard it was.

He had a girlfriend for crying out loud! He shouldn't be kissing someone else. Let alone another male no matter how much of a beautiful specimen he truly was.

He was about to stop whatever was brewing between them when Luhan secretly snaked his hand up his t-shirt to press against the defined lines of his abdomen. He growled lowly at the feeling of cold skin against warm flesh partially opening his mouth allowing Luhan access inside of his wet craven. From there, two tongues battled each other with the younger male letting the elder one dominate his entire mouth as he pulled him even closer to his own body.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Soft banging upon the front door to Sehun's apartment got their attention rather quickly. Thankfully. Sehun pushed himself away from Luhan's soft pouty lips. He glared up at him whilst gesturing for him to get from off his lap.

Luhan did as he was told with a lop-sided smirk written upon his pretty features. He chuckled at Sehun's annoyed reaction. He just could not tell if he was annoyed by them kissing or whether it was by the fact that they had been disrupted a few seconds ago. He started giggling as Sehun got up from his chair heading towards the door to answer it. Luhan took it as his clue to disappear. So he did making his way in to Sehun's bedroom.

Sehun answered the door speechless to find his girlfriend standing at the other side of it. He pasted on a normal smile allowing her to come inside for just a second. Tonight just wasn't his night, now was it?

"Surprise! Baby, aren't you happy to see me?" Jang Min beamed entering her nervous boyfriend's comfortable home.

"Yeah. It's just that I wanted to head to bed early tonight. I meant to text you but I forgot." Sehun nervously began then he started to question his girlfriend's sudden appearance at his apartment, "Hey, how did you get off from work earlier than you usually do?"

"I-I got someone else to help me finish editing the paperwork. Why do you suddenly want to ask about that?" Jang Min uttered confused by her boyfriend's sudden weird change in attitude.

"He asked about that because you had just interrupted our alone time, together. Sehunnie, are you coming back to bed or not?" Luhan smirked coming from out of Sehun's bedroom wearing one of his big t-shirts that drooped off one of his shoulers and stopped just below his perky little ass as if it were one of his most normal bed attires to wear around the latter.

"Aren't you Xi Lu Han, the famous model? Just what are you even doing here inside of my boyfriend's apartment?" Jang Min asked out of shock at the sight of the young goregous male model then she scowled darkly at her boyfriend in complete confusion, "Tell me what the hell is going on here, Oh Se Hun?"

Sehun closed his eyes tightly. He didn't need to peek behind him to know that the younger had probably done something drastic. Yeah, tonight definitely wasn't his night!

"Gosh, I thought Journalists were smart, but apparently you are not one of them, now are you? Did you not just hear me the first time I said it? We were just in bed making love when you fucking rudely interrupted us!" Luhan scowled at the angry bitch in front of him crossing his arms tightly over his chest in disgust by the just sight of her alone.

"Luhan!" Sehun bellowed his name harshly out of anger but Luhan clearly ignored him, observant eyes focused on Sehun's upset girlfriend.

"S-sehun... h-how could- how could you do this to me!" Jang Min whimpered out, finally breaking down in to tears at what Luhan had just said to her with no proof that is was even the truth. And Luhan raised an eyebrow mockingly at her at that knowledge. This girl was most definitely a laughable joke!

"Wait, so your going to just believe him over me, your fucking boyfriend of fucking five long ass years! You know what! I'm done with you- I'm done with this, In Jang Min, because I obviously don't mean shit to you. If you are believing the words of a stranger to you and someone I just fucking met my damn self!" Sehun sneered glaring at his girlfriend- now recently made ex-girlfriend. If she didn't trust him then they didn't need to be together. That was simple enough. Trust between two individuals is one of the foundations of a prospering relationship, was it not?

"B-baby!" Jang Min tried calling him by her favored endearment for him but he reeled back at the sound of it leaving from in between her lips. He couldn't trust her words anymore because apparently she didn't trust his.

"No! You don't get to call me that anymore. You know why that is?" Sehun snarled back at her. He didn't want to hear that word coming from her mouth ever again. She didn't deserve to call him that any longer. His name should barely be uttered by her untrustworthy lips.

"N-no..." Jang Min muttered out as her tears began to fully overtake her. She couldn't believe that she was losing Sehun over the lies of another. She glanced behind Sehun glaring angrily at the man that had just caused her to lose her amazingly once loving boyfriend. She burned at the fact that Luhan was triumphantly grinning at her with the slight flutter of his hand as if to say, bye-bye bitch, to her.

"We are no longer on the same ground, Jang Min. I'm sorry to have to say this to you, but our relationship ends here tonight. Now get out of my apartment." Sehun retorted with red-hot fury clashing in his eyes.

"B-but Sehun!" Jang Min exclaimed trying one last time to reason with her boyfriend- ex-boyfriend but he ignored her plead pointing to the door to his apartment.

"I said get the fuck out of my apartment." Sehun deeply growled almost sounding like an Alpha Wolf. One that made Luhan's insides tingle with an almost Omegan desire for the elder male.

With a sly smirk pressed up against his lips Luhan watched as Sehun's girlfriend- he meant ex-girlfriend walked back out of his apartment with crystal-like tears falling from her eyes. He continued to watch as Sehun walked up to his front door and put the lock back in to place before he turned back around to face him. A dark expression covered his handsome features as a dangerous glint fleeted through his eyes.

With slow powerful steps, Sehun made his way over to Luhan. He reached out his hands grasping the younger male by the wrists in a tight hard grip. In Luhan's pretty doe eyes, Sehun looked the part of a savaged beast emitting such pure dominance over his entire being. He shuddered at the welcoming feeling pulling his wrists away from Sehun's strong hold as he daringly, in a playful manner, backed away from him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me- to the amuzing future that I could've had with Jang Min." Sehun hissed, eyes glazing over with dark hatred for the younger male standing before him.

"Sure you ca-" Luhan tried to speak but Sehun cut him off completely. He didn't want to hear anything coming from out of Luhan's pretty little mouth besides the begs and pleas of pleasured pain that elder will inflict upon his seemingly fragile body.

"Shut up! You're not allowed to speak when the adult is talking. Is that fucking clear, Luhan?" Sehun shouted at first but then he regained control over his anger still making sure that Luhan knew he wasn't playing around and that he was the only one in charge for the entire night.

"Perfectly clear..." Luhan whispered trying to keep Sehun from seeing how happy he was at his response to what he'd done. Finally, he had elder man right where he wanted him- where he needed him to be and belonged the entire time, right in his arms.

"You don't even understand what you've gotten yourself in to but I'm about to show you that I am perfectly capable of being your worse fucking nightmare. I'm going to fuck your entire world up Luhan, so you had better prepare yourself for retribution, because I'm going to ravish you until your lithe little body is completely ruined to my control. I've been overworking myself lately and look what happens, a little Lu crosses my path and you know what they say about Wolves, don't you Lu?" Sehun hissed in a furious undertone taking measured steps to get directly to Luhan.

"No. What do they say, Sehunnie? Please tell me. I want to know." Luhan amusingly teased him because he already knew what Sehun's response would reveal to him.

"That Wolves mate for life. So I guess you're going to be trapped with me until the very end of our lifetime. Now shut the fuck up, you are not allowed to speak to me unless you are breathlessly uttering my name out like mantra while you are naked beneath my own body." Sehun growled again as he picked Luhan up bridal style forcing the beautiful younger male to wrap his arms around his neck so that he will not fall from out of Sehun's tight bruising grasp.

Sehun carried his new 'mate' to his bedroom door kicking it open with his foot. Hard. He stepped inside walking over with him still safely in his embrace towards his queen-sized bed. Then he cruelly tossed him down letting Luhan bounce against the bed with a loud hard thud.


	6. 5|Fragile

Luhan peered up at Sehun with the most innocent expression that he could ever falsify. Sehun scoffed at this, mumbling 'nice try' underneath his breath before he climbed upon the bed. He hovered over his sexily devilishly evil prey, Sehun grabbed Luhan's now slightly bruised wrists back in to his tight hold.

Sehun then parted Luhan's thighs situating himself perfectly in between them. His eyes partially widening in shock at the realization that Luhan wore no underwear beneath the huge t-shirt that barely hung on to his lithe body. It was as if he had already known what the outcome of their early argument would be.

"What are you waiting for, Sehunnie? Punish your naugthy little Omega whore already. Please..." Luhan teased spraying a sad little pout upon his pretty pink lips knowing full well that Sehun would not be pleased that he had disobeyed his only direct order thus far.

"I thought I told you not to speak unless I have directly spoken for you to do otherwise?" Sehun growled out unhappily as he glared down at the smaller male beneath him, Luhan's slight form trembling beneath him.

"Aah~ S-sehunnie!" Luhan whimpered out on a gasp when Sehun leaned in next to his exposed milk-white neck slowly nibbling down the side of it.

At that very moment in time, Luhan couldn't think straight at all. All he felt was the soft ministrations being placed against his fragile body by his long time crush. He was fanboying hard on the inside whilst Sehun explored the expanse of his flesh upon his neck and shoulders.

"Haah~ Sehunnie! Not there!" Luhan cried out when Sehun bit him harshly upon the right side of his neck. Blood gushed out from the wound gradually soaking its way in to Sehun's open mouth. The latter swallowing the irony crimson substance down his throat.

Sehun pulled himself back, gazing down at the newly crafted wound with blood dripping from down the side of his chin. He growled low in his throat, smashing his bloody mouth against his prey's, allowing Luhan to taste his own blood from off the buds of his tongue as it was swirled around inside of his mouth. Then he pushed himself away from Luhan, admiring the younger male's blood covered lips almost endearingly. Well endearingly in Luhan's eyes at least.

Luhan sweetly smiled up at the elder male hovering over him as if he wasn't just bitten and forced in to tasting his very own blood. Sehun grimaced at the sight of it. He desired to remove all of the smiles Luhan will ever creat upon those pretty pink lips of his every chance he got. Irritated, Sehun forced himself from off of Luhan's soft pliant body, releasing his tight hold on his bruised wrists.

He began to remove his all of his clothes until he was completely naked. His hardened cock was standing up straight against his lower stomach with dribbles of precum mucking down the sides. Carefully, he closely observed every little detail of Luhan's beautiful face when Luhan licked his lips at just the sight of his large glistening engorged shaft.

"I want to know what you desire most, Luhan, so tell me what that is precisely." Sehun's callous undertone broke the younger male from his dazed ogling of the latter's oozing erection.

"Is that a trick question?" Luhan asked, quirking a perfect eyebrow up at the elder suspiciously.

"Xi. Lu. Han. Answer the fucking question! Now!" Sehun shouted, slowly becoming more impatient with Luhan and his very disobedient behaviour.

"I-I want to suck your huge beautiful magnificent cock in to my awaiting mouth, my sweet Sehunnie. If you don't mind?" Luhan beamed, grinning from ear to ear like an excited little boy getting a sweet treat in return for his 'good behavior'.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Sehun hissed in turn at the grinning younger male. He situated himself upon his bed before leaning his body back in order to make room for Luhan's fragile frame.

Luhan hesitantly crawled over to Sehun gazing up at him for reassurance and when Sehun gave a nod for his go ahead, he did as he'd desired to do. He took the hard cock in to the soft-skinned palms of his awaiting hands. He bent his head down just enough to gave a small kittenish lick to the mushroom head of Sehun's penis, earning him a satisfied groan from the elder's own parted lips.

He smirked at the sound putting the entire head of Sehun's cock in to the warmth of his mouth, getting a taste of the latter's bittersweet pre-essence. Inside of his wet craven, he licked his swirling wet muscle all around the hard apendage, enticing deep throaty groans from the elder situated in a position above him. Sehun's head had lolled back and one of his hands were deepily immersed in to Luhan's soft locks, pulling the younger male's head even closer to his couch area.

When Luhan was about to take him wholly in to his mouth, Sehun pulled the head of his cock out from between his parted lips as a part of Luhan's punishment. Luhan childishly whined at that trying get his desired treat back, but then Sehun forced him to lie back down against the bed after he'd easily flipped their positions upon it. Luhan pouted back up at the elder man almost in a completely boyish manner.

"I think that's enough lubrication for what is needed to be done. Do not you agree with me, Luhan?" Sehun mused as he position the now doused ballous head of his cock at Luhan's restricting pink puckered entrance.

"Aah! S-sehunnie! I-it hurts!" Luhan screamed when Sehun finally and savagely pushed the head of his cock inside, then he viciously pressed it fully down to the hilt within Luhan's unprepared core.

"What? Did you honestly think that I would allow you to feel pleasure in the beginning of this? What kind of punishment would that be if I let you fully enjoy it, Luhan?" Sehun growled, feeling Luhan's hot insides constricting perfectly around his huge girth. Then he became to move with no care of the other participant's comfort or adjustment to his size.

Luhan wrapped his arms around Sehun's upper back and right shoulder holding him closer to his achingly hot body. He whimpered with every thrust of Sehun's hard moving hips. Each slam against his core reached his prostate dead on, driving him blind with his own tears of pleasure and pain, because no matter what, the elder still made sure that their joining pained him. Nevertheless, the younger didn't mind it at all as long as he was with Sehun. And Sehun alone.

"Aah~ ah-ahh!" Luhan cried out with the increasing of Sehun's movements against him with his every whimper and sound that he made.

Sehun lifted up one of Luhan's legs over his shoulder, diving even deeper in to his abused entrance. The only thing blazing in his mind was his own anger. He was angry at Jang Min.

He was furious with Luhan, but most importantly of all, he was pissed off with himself. How could his life get so messed up by the matter of a simple celebrity interview? Or an interview that was supposed to be fucking simple, but of course it wasn't. It never was. His life just wasn't a fair trade, now was it.

"Tell." thrust. "Me." thrust. "Luhan." thrust. "Can." thrust. "You." thrust. "Feel." thrust. "My." thrust. "Hatred." thrust. "Ramming." thrust. "Deep." thrust. "Inside." thrust. "Of." thrust.

"You?" Sehun hissed, grunting out his displeasure with the younger male while sinking himself further within Luhan's now slickly tightening heat.

"Y-yes! S-sehunnie~ Aahhh~" Luhan mewled beneath Sehun slipping his hoisted leg back down in order to pull the elder's body back down against his own. He dragged the tips of his fingernails over Sehun's back as he moaned in blinding pleasure. Luhan closed his eyes and behind them, he could almost swear that he was seeing the heavenly stars above with every slam of the elder's hips pressing against his sensitized prostate.

At the sound of Luhan's answer, Sehun slid the tip of his cock almost all the way out of Luhan before slamming back in to his warmth, causing a painful yelp to escape from in between Luhan's dry burning throat. He then, ruthlessly repeated the action, time and time again, feeling the younger male's inner walls restrict against his penis even more.

He knew that Luhan wasn't going to last for much longer like that, do to the well measured prowess placed in to his thrusts. Then after a few more slow yet powerful thrusts Luhan finally released, cumming hard upon his stomach painting it in translucent white. Seconds later Sehun followed suit spraying white within the younger, buried deep inside soaking Luhan's inner walls with his hot potent semen.

Sehun's bedroom was surrounded in the sounds of their spent pants. Painstakingly, Sehun pulled out of Luhan's core, sitting up right in between his still parted thighs glaring down angrily at the latter. He knew that Luhan was still out of breath and tired from their spent joining as he watched the harsh raise and fall of the other's chest while he tried to regain control over his own harsh breathing. Nonetheless, his anger had still managed to get the best of him once again.

"Get up, Luhan and get the fuck out of my apartment. I don't want to see your face until you contact me for your stupid ass interview." Sehun scowled darkly at the latter and Luhan surprisingly got out of his bed, bewilderingly shocking the elder by his actions because he for sure thought that Luhan would protest him on that notion, but he surprisingly didn't. Sehun's eyes followed Luhan's petite form as he walked to his bedroom closet to get his own clothes out of it.

Luhan then dressed not minding the fact that Sehun was cautiously observing his every move. Once he was fully dressed again, Luhan waltzed up right to the door of Sehun's bedroom glancing back behind himself to peer at the elder man. He said his peace before opening the door and leaving the room and Sehun's apartment, for the time being,

"Sure, anything you desire, Sehun. Just know that our unusual situation is far from over. You will always be mine, Mr. Oh. Until I see you again, good night, my sweet Sehunnie."

After Luhan's departure, Sehun let out a sigh of relief. Then the shame of what he'd actually done finally piled up on him. He almost felt bad for what he'd done, but then his mind wandered on what had transpired earlier that day because of Luhan and he got angry all over again.

If it wasn't for Luhan, he would've still had his girlfriend. Then again, Jang Min wasn't much of a girlfriend anyway, now was she? She had believed all of Luhan's lies about them over his truth. And he didn't need anyone like that standing at his side. Not that Luhan was any better. Infact the younger male was actually worse, but he couldn't stop the fact Luhan knew how to get his dick wet right when he needed it the most.

Sighing for the thousanth time tonight, Sehun made his way to his bathroom to prepare himself for a long drawn out bath, because he needed one. Real bad. He was tired and weary and he just wanted to get himself in to his bed so that he can try to attempt to get himself some well needed and well deserved sleep, of some sort. Or he just might go insane by his crazed life alone. He would figure out how to work around his Ex at the newspaper when he wakes up in the morning.


	7. 6|Fragile

Luhan stood inside of his shower with his small slender fingers pushed past his still tight pink abused rim. He was deepily immersed in his thoughts as he tried to remove Sehun's warm semen from his retricting core. He was upset. Things didn't go according to his plan.

Yes, he did cause Sehun to get rid of his useless girlfriend. Sure, he got the latter to have angry sex with him afterwards, but it was only punishment sex. Although Luhan didn't mind it, because he was a little bit of masochist himself. However, he will never tell Sehun that.

The only thing working against him having Sehun all to himself was the simple fact that Sehun now hated his ever loving guts, but that was okay. Since nothing could ever deter Luhan from his main goal. Oh Se Hun will be his. That much was a fact, never a promise.

The ringing of Luhan's personal cell phone broke him away from his messy thoughts. He snorted knowing full well who was currently calling him. Xue Feiyi.

Annoyed, he finished cleansing his asshole of Sehun's heated essence completely ignoring the call. His cell phone had already stopped ringing by the time he was done. So he had missed the call.

Once he got out of the shower, Luhan slipped in to one of Sehun's large t-shirts that he just so happened to take from the elder's apartment before he came home from his job at the Rising Sun newspaper. With no underwear on beneath it, he left the confines of his bathroom, heading towards his bedroom.

He found his cell phone in the back left pocket of his skinny jeans that was sprawled upon the floor next to his bed. He called his nosey cousin back. She answered her phone on the second ring.

"Yah! Luhan why'd it take you ages just to answer your own damn cell phone?" Feiyi hollered from the other end of the phone line causing him to cringe at how loud she spoke. He laid down upon his bed.

"Because I was too busy with removing Sehun's cum from out of my ass, that's why!" Luhan bellowed back at her in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. He was pissed and he did not need anyone yelling at him right now.

"Wait, wait, hold up! You had sex with Oh Se Hun? I thought the dude had a fucking girlfriend, Luhan?" Feiyi exclaimed quizzically, in shock if what she was hearing but of course ignoring the disgusting detail of Luhan's other words.

"Yes, the one and only. And he did have a girlfriend, but unfortunately for her, he ended their relationship-" Luhan answered knowing that his cousin was now confused by Luhan's and Sehun's current situation than before.

"Wait, what? They broke up? Why and when was that?" Feiyi excitedly probed him on the latest information of Sehun's current relationship status with his ex-girlfriend.

"She believed my lies over him telling her the actual truth. Can you fucking believe that? That ridiculous girl was so gullible, it wasn't even funny. And both hate and love her for it." Luhan scowled with the heavy roll of his eyes as his thoughts returned to all that happened between the three of them.

"Is he mad with you about everything right now?" Feiyi inquired even more with further excitement at the soap opera taking plce inside of her cousin's life at present.

"He's livid, but that's just fine with me. I still love it. Angry sex is always the best kind of sex." Luhan beamed happily, remembering how wondrous his body had felt in pleasured pain beneath the enraged elder's own hard form.

"Shut up, you masochist!" Feiyi shouted at her perverted cousin, rolling her own eyes at his slight tenuous stupidity.

"Hold on for a second, Feiyi. Someone's at the door." Luhan said at the sound of the doorbell to his condominium abruptly blaring within his ears. He jumped up from his bed, making his way out of his bedroom to the front door of his condominium.

He reached out a hand to unlock the door in slow movements not sure of what he was to expect, since he hadn't invited anyone over to his home or ordered anything from off online in a while. Not that any products would show up at his doorstep so late at night anyway. He ordinarily had everything delivered to him during the daytime for his own safety. And those thoughts only served to make him extra cautious of his surroundings right then.

He then grasped the doorknob in his hand, twisting it slowly to open the door. His doe eyes widened in bewilderment. A huge packaged brown paper box sat upon his condo's steps. A dark red substance was steadily leaking from out of the bottom of the box on to the cemented steps of his condo.

Luhan gulped down his saliva praying that the leaking liquid wasn't what he thought it was. He stepped outside partially, crouching down to rip the packaging from off the box. Then he took the lid to the box off, slowly taking a peek inside of it.

Gasping out in shock at what he had just seen, Luhan fell back against his door. Falling back a bit inside of his condo. The bloody carcass of a dead baby deer laid inside the bottom of the box. He could not believe that someone would do such a thing to the poor unsuspecting young fawn like that.

"Luhan? Luhan, are you still there?" Feiyi worriedly called out to her cousin from the other line, becoming an anxious mess by the latter's shocked response to whatever or whoever he had seen at his front door, and the deafening silence that had ensued. She did not like that one bit.

Luhan finally spoke again, breaking through the silence surrounding him, "F-feiyi, I-I'm going have to call you back..."

"Luhan what's wro-" Feiyi started to try and probe him for more information but Luhan hastily hung up the phone on her before she could say anything further.

Rushing back in to the safety of his condo, Luhan dialed Sehun's cell phone number, without much hesitatance. He inhaled on a deep sigh of relief when the elder male answered the phone at the first ring. By that point, he was almost hyperventilating with anixous tears falling from his scared does eyes.

"Luh-" Sehun started to call out to him but Luhan frighteningly interrupted him from continuing his utterance.

"Sehun! Please come to my condominium right now!" Luhan exclaimed with terror filling the void that was his weary voice.

"Luhan, what's happe-" Sehun began to speak again with an annoyed hiss, but Luhan hung up him before he could ask him anything more.

That is until he realized that the elder had no idea where he lived. Breathing a harsh oath beneath his breath, Luhan texts Sehun the address to his condo. He tells him that the front door will be unlocked for him when he finally arrives. Afterwards, he went in to his living room hesitantly clambering upon one of the sofas there in the small room. He then carefully curls his small body in to a protective ball out of pure untainted fear.

Closing his eyes, he waited for over thirty minutes on Sehun's much desired arrival. And as soon as he heard the front door opening, he jumped up and instantly ran in to the elder's arms with tears blinding and blurring his sight. He held on to Sehun's solid waistline blindly, frightened by what he had unfortunately seen.

Out of shock, Sehun wrapped his arms protectively around Luhan's shivering form. He knew that he should not care about the other's well-being, but, he dammit does. He just does. Especially after witnessing what was held inside that box on Luhan's doorstep. It was absolutely horrible! Who could've sent the younger male something so appalling?

Gently lifting up Luhan in his embrace bridal style, Sehun carried him to his bedroom ignoring the fact that the latter had stolen one of his favorite t-shirts from his place in order to wear it to bed. He placed the younger in a soft gradual manner upon the bed to rest his wary heart, but when he was about to leave the room, Luhan precipitously grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me, Sehunnie. I don't want to be alone." Luhan begged, eyes showcasing his fright within them as he laced his fingers with the latter's.

"Let me get rid of the box first then I'll come back to lie on the bed beside you. How does that sound?" Sehun asked in a low voice trying not to become frustrated with younger's terrified behavior.

"Like the perfect plan..." Luhan whispered softly, releasing Sehun's fingers from his own, allowing the elder male the chance to do as he had previously stated.

Sehun left Luhan's bedroom heading towards the front door. He stepped outside of it, standing in front of the large bloody box. Bending down, he gazed back inside of the box. He was trying to find out the hidden meaning behind such a cruel and ruthless act.

That was when he noticed a cream colored envelope in a mess of red set down in the far left corner of the box, hidden beneath the animal carcuss. Painstakingly, he outstretched a hand inside of it, grabbing the envelope from underneath the poor dead fawn.

Standing up with the envelope in his grasp, Sehun ripped it open to see what the contents inside of it were. And what he found inside was a neatly folded letter written in hat appeared to be blood. He assumes that the letter was most likely written using the deceased fawn's own blood, but he was still not really sure of that yet.

_Dear Little Fawn,_

_I was wondering if you liked your gift. I worked so hard to find the best one. The perfect one to represent you. Do you not like it?_

_Sorry for the overkill. I sorta got carried away with things, but what can I say, red has always been a gorgeous color on you. I can't wait to see how the crimson color will look contrasting upon your pale flesh after I have sliced you open for all the world to see for the first time._

_Including that little crush of yours... what was his name again?_

_Oh, right, Oh Se Hun._

_Hahaha, that would be the sight to see. Would it not? Until we meet again, my beauteous little fawn._

_Yours truly,_

_SJY_

"S-sehunnie? Are you done yet?" Luhan stood at the front door behind him, fear evident within his brown doe orbs. He had left his bedroom when he realized, in his mind, that Sehun was taking far too long to return to him.

"Almost. Now go back inside, Luhan. I'll be right there in a little bit." Sehun smiled almost bitterly, making sure he did not give his newfound anger and distress away. He had reign in his control in order for him to just keep it together.

"Okay, just don't take too long. I'm still quite scared. I feel vulnerable and I don't want to be left alone right now." Luhan stated, reluctantly agreeing with the elder male before heading back towards his bedroom to await Sehun's return once again.

Sehun sighed in relief, balling the blood written letter up in his tight fists. His fiery perfectly crinkling the sheet of paper up. Although, he was glad that the younger male had not tried to peek over his shoulder to look at wat he was doing, he still remained at unease. He didn't know how the other would handle such a letter, made of its conviction. And he didn't want to ever find out the outcome of that either.

Plus, whoever had left the box, had called him out by name. In the process, only serving to piss him off even worse than Luhan's haunting and inciting attraction to him. If they wanted to play, then he will give them exactly what they want. War.

No one threatened Oh Se Hun and what undoubtfully now belonged to him, whether he wanted it or not. And he meant no one. Dammit!


	8. 7|Fragile

A few weeks following the creepy dead deer incident, Sehun reluctantly made Luhan move in with him. From there, Luhan moved himself straight in to Sehun's own bedroom for 'protection reasons', at which Sehun disapprovingly groaned at. The elder male was in the middle of straightening out the sheets of their bed when Luhan finally made his way out of the bathroom.

He had a white towel wrapped safely around his slender torso and his perky little bottom. A perky bottom that Sehun hadn't touched since the night Luhan had caused the end of his relationship with Jang Min. Seeing her at work was still a hardship for him, just like his cock erecting at just the mere sight of the younger male wet with nothing on beneath the towel that he wore upon his naked body.

Sehun knew that he could take full advantage of Luhan's current state. He would only have to trap the younger male against the bathroom door, wrap his legs around his waist after he pulled his pajama bottoms down his legs. Fuck him on the door. Hard. Sehun gulped down the saliva gathering within his throat, forcing his eyes away from the enticing sight laid before him. Or at least he had tried to.

Luhan smirked, knowing full well that the sight of his wet nude body had turned the elder on. Just like he had planned. There was nowhere in heaven or a place in hell that his Sehunnie could ever resist him and everything they could be together for so long. He crept up slowly behind him reaching out a hand to place it on top of Sehun's in a gentle brush of skin against skin. The elder male stopped what he was doing to the bed in order for him to glance at the soft-skinned porcelain like hand covering his own.

"Sehunnie, what are you doing?" Luhan asked, partially tilting his head slightly to the side in a cute pondering childlike manner.

"Um... I... I... trying... fix bed..." Sehun stammered nervously, forgetting the words he had wanted to say at the gorgeous sight of the younger male so close up to him.

"Why do you try to fix the bed, when we are just going to mess it all up again?" Luhan inquired childishly before he began pushing the elder down upon the bed. He slowly yet seductively climbed on top of him, pinning Sehun's hands above his head as he straddles his strong built hips right at the latter's crotch area.

"Get off me, Luhan." Sehun ordered as he tried to keep himself calmed down sexually as he peered up at his own hands, now grasping the younger male's slender hips after Luhan had finally released them from his hold. Luhan was playing a dangerous game. He just didn't know how dangerous it could get. Sehun did, however, because he was the powerful force behind all that danger.

"Why? You desire me, I want you. Why fight it? Why should we ever fight that attraction? Between us." Luhan probed Sehun with his own point of view on their powerful attraction for one another. Their gazes locked whilst Luhan stayed seated upon him.

"Because, if you do not get off me right now, you will live to regret it." Sehun hissed all but losing his patience with the younger male entirely. He could feel his resolve so close to breaking, considering the fact that they hadn't had sex in a while and he was completely frustrated with that as it was. Although he'd never let Luhan know that. He needed release, but a naked dripping wet Luhan was not an ideal choice of sexual partner for many reasons that he could not deny.

Okay, so there was only one real reason. That reason being that the latter had ruined his love life, almost entirely. Although, the alternative would be for him to wholly ignore that little detail and take full advantage of the situation. And he wouldn't be wrong for it, now would he?

Sehun sighed, knowing that he should not with sleep Luhan. Ever again. It was a very bad idea no matter how tempting it all seemed to him at this current moment.

"Why would I ever regret it, Sehunnie?" Luhan enquired, painstakingly rocking his hips over Sehun's pajama clad crotch. He smirked when he was able to gather Sehun's attention away from the thoughts plaguing his mind back on to their current situation.

"All right Luhan, you asked for this. Once we start, you know that you cannot runaway from me. I will not allow it." Sehun growled, pulling Luhan down hard against his own body. His hips still moving against the newly formed erection within his bed pants. Their faces close together, lips almost touching in a caress of warmth.

"It's not like I would ever try to runaway from you anyway..." Luhan said in a seductive whisper upon Sehun's lips before he was kissed in such a harsh manner that his soft lips bruised under the elder male's menacing touch.

Luhan wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck as their mouths fought hard for dominance. Through the fight of tongues, Sehun flipped their positions upon the bed. Luhan laid beneath him now, looking like the epitome of perfection even if Sehun disliked edmitting that fact to himself. Or even to the younger male himself as well.

While Luhan was still distracted, Sehun pulled away the towel that was still wrapped around the younger's body from off it. Then he forced himself away from Luhan's body, his eyes gazing down in between their bodies for a quick peek at it. And his prying eyes stayed fixed on Luhan's smooth unmarked and unblemished pale skin hungrily before he tilted his head at an angle to get at the younger male's fully exposed neck.

"Ahh~" Luhan moaned when he felt Sehun's sharp teeth sink in to the sensitive flesh of his neck like a wild animal. A bestial Wolf out on the hunt for it's Mate.

"So very gorgeous. And all mine. My mark looks so good on you, my pretty little Lu." Sehun said after pulling away to admire the newly crafted love mark he had made that perfectly contrasted against Luhan's beautiful pale flesh.

"Please Sehunnie, create more of them. I want the entire world to know who I belong to. That I am yours." Luhan begged on a soft whimper wantonly clutching at Sehun's strong biceps.

"You only get that right because you solely belong to me, Luhan." Sehun snarled out in return, littering Luhan's pliant body in more love marks as he slowly glided down it when the younger male had begged him to.

Luhan immersed his hands in to the elder male's hair as he continuously worked his way down his body. Parting his thighs, he allowed Sehun access to his nether regions where the latter blew cool air over Luhan's beautifully clenching hole. He pulled at Sehun's hair when he licked a long stripe up his constricting rim with a silent gasp of shock leaving the parting confines of his throat at the sudden overwhelming sensation.

Sehun plunged his tongue inside of the younger's body feeling the warm inners greedily conform to the wet muscle now within it. He moved his tongue up and down for a while before hungrily swirling it around just to hear more of Luhan's perfect soft made lust filled cries. Sehun tongue-fucked him, adding three fingers as he went until Luhan's body convulsed with the perfect arch of his back from off their shared bed. At that, Sehun gave a sly smirk, knowing full well that younger male was going to cum soon. Oh so very soon.

He glanced up in to Luhan's gorgeous dazed eyes when the younger male finally came against his own lower stomach with pretty tears within his eyes. At that moment, Sehun knew that Luhan had never had that done to him before and neither had he ever done it to anyone else before him. And he never will after him. Sehun moved away from the latter's still twitching heat, removing his fingers from within it as well. He sat upright in between Luhan's still parted thighs before he took off his own pajama bottoms. He got himself ready to fuck Luhan when the younger male chose that moment to start speaking to him again.

"I want to ride you. Please~" Luhan implored with another soft whimper, his chest rising and falling while he still tried to catch his breath.

"Be my guest." Sehun leisurely retorted, giving the younger the go ahead to do as he pleased with his body. Sehun then effortlessly switched their positions for the second time that night.

Luhan climbed upon Sehun's lap, reaching under his bare ass now dripping with the elder's saliva to grab at the other male's hardened cock. He positioned it at his entrance, rubbing the bulbous head of it painstakingly up and down his cleft before he began pressing his rim down on it. He kept going until Sehun's huge girth was buried deep to the hilt inside of him.

They both groaned at the sensation once he was fully sheath within him, then Luhan lifted himself up using Sehun's broad shoulders to steady himself. Then he came back down. Hard. He repeated the up and down motion, going faster and harder with every powerful thrust of Sehun's own making as he met his every movement.

They followed the same pace and rhythm until Luhan seemingly got tired from constantly lifting himself up. Seeing this, Sehun took over, forcing the younger male on to his back unwillingly. He hovered above the latter, gripping his hips tightly while guiding his erection in and out of Luhan's heated core.

"Aah~ ah-ahh~ S-sehunnie!" Luhan cried out as Sehun fucked furiously in to him, the sounds of his pleasured moans echoing upon the walls of their bedroom.

"Yes, babe! Tell me how good it feels. Now!" Sehun gnarled, jackhammering his hips against the younger's body, rearching deeper inside of him with his girth when he does.

"It-It fee-els so good~" Luhan mewled happily whilst wrapping his arms around the elder's neck.

"Fuck! Lubaby, you're so fucking sexy right now." Sehun hissed slightly, complimenting the latter whilst he continues to mercilessly fucking in to him.

"Haa~ S-sehunnie! Right there! Oh please~ Hit right there again!" Luhan screamed, clutching at Sehun's t-shirt clad back when the elder finally found his prostrate. He bowed his back as Sehun attacked the nub of pleasure, over and over, again and again until he could only see bright stars behnd his closed eyes.

"Shit! You're still gripping me so tight inside babe." Sehun let out a hiss once again, jostling forward with the swirl of his hips. Hard.

"Cu-cum~ aah~ I-I wa-ant to-to cum~" Luhan sensitively whined as the sensation of wanting to release for the second time that night finally crept up on him.

"Then cum for me babe. Right. Now." Sehun preened, feeling Luhan's taut pretty pink walls tightly and resolutely choking his cock within it.

He watched the exquisite change of expressions across Luhan's pretty face when he came beneath him. He followed suit with the younger's walls restricting against him, perfectly suctioning the cum right out of him. He listened to Luhan whimpering beneath him whilst he filled him up with his cum to the brim until some escaped down the crack of Luhan's plush ass.

He pulled out with a dribbled of translucent cum still connecting him to the younger male's entrance. He fell to his the side of the bed on to his back with Luhan sneaking tiredly in to his embrace. He warily closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep as he held Luhan's warm body closer to his own.

Luhan laid there in the safety of Sehun's arms, rubbing circles on to his broad chest as his chest rise and then fell with his every breath whilst he slept. His mind kept going back to the bloody box that had once laid upon the steps of his old condominium the few weeks before. He still could not wrap his head around the fact that someone had heartlessly killed a baby deer just to terrorize and petrify him with it. He knew that the Lu was in reference to himself but why that was, he still wasn't sure of.

He jilted in shock when Sehun grabbed his hand in his hold, frightfully breaking his mind away from his constantly whirling thoughts. Luhan glanced up at the elder male but Sehun's eyes still remained closed. To which Luhan frowned at that, a pout now over his plush pink lips.

"Go to sleep, Luhan. I can hear the gears in your tiny little brain turning right now even in my sleep." Sehun sneered softly, pressing his lips to Luhan's forehead before moving away to rest his head back upon his own pillow.

"Sorry, goodnight Sehunnie." Luhan whispered, closing his eyes with his apology on his lips in order for him to try and get some rest himself, at least.

"Goodnight Lubaby." Sehun replied, easily falling back under the charming spell of sleep. Then after only a few minutes later, Luhan finally managed to gather the attention of sleep for himself as well as he clung to Sehun's body like the very clingy baby that he was.


	9. 8|Fragile

Luhan nervously paced the floor of his cousin's condominium. His mind was still in shambles since he'd left his shared place with Sehun when the latter had went to work. He was terrified. He had no idea who had killed that poor animal and placed its dead carcass upon his doorstep so cruelly like that.

What made it even worse was the fact that he couldn't get anymore work done now that this was constantly plaguing his mind. That was why he'd had Feiyi cancel any current work deals or appointments that he had going on for the rest of the week, only if he were not contracted for it. He wasn't stupid. Nobody in this world wants a lawsuit held against them over a legal contract.

"Luhan, calm down. Come on and sit down next to me for a bit. You've been like this since Sehun dropped you off to my apartment early this morning." Feiyi scolded her fear wary cousin, but Luhan just completely ignored her as his thoughts jumbled up inside of his head continuously.

"I can't! I can't calm down. I won't be able to ever simply calm down again." Luhan cried when he finally sat down upon Feiyi's bed, pulling his legs securely up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, his fear completely evident in his movements.

"Why? What would make you react like this, Luhan? A freckin' ghost?" Feiyi questioned him in weary manner as she scooted closer to him after she had sat down next to him on her bed. She placed her right arm around his left shoulder to give him some form of emotional support whilst he tried to keep himself from breaking out in a panic.

"I wish I could laugh at that last one, but unfortunately I find that I cannot." Luhan deadpanned as he reached inside of the left back pocket of his skinny jeans taking something from out of it.

"Well, why can't you laugh at it?" Feiyi  probed him some more, trying to see what he had taken from out of his back pocket.

Luhan said handing her a white envelope with his name rewritten across it in what appeared to be blood, "Here is why. Read this and then I will fill any blanks you have after you have read over it."

Feiyi took the envelope from his outsretched hand. Luhan watched her as she opened envelope and took out the letter that was held inside of it before his very eyes. She unfolded the letter with a cautious yet curious gaze, slowly reading what was written upon the paper in blood dipped red ink.

_Dear Little Fawn,_

_I'm watching you again today. No, this will not be the last time that I spy upon you. I can see you now. You are becoming angry- anxious even. Just the way I want you. My perfect angel._

_You've let me in many times before, never knowing my true intentions. I've worn this mask of deference around my tainted soul. Yes, everything I did or the way I acted was all a load of bullshit. Pretend. Yet, that was many years ago. You were so perfect then._

_No, not in features, but in your mannerisms. They captured me that day. Took my very breath away. Tore through me. Bit by broken bit and now I want to see you bleed._

_You are such a beautiful creature. Your eyes shine like the midnight sky on a chilling night out- nose a reality of perfection- lips the ideal pair of pink- dark hair soft to the touch- flesh paler than the brilliant moon glistening up above- build made to be protected- arms made to hold- legs made to run. You were born to become the prey, for I am your predator._

_You, who haunt my dreams with the gruesome depictions of your untimely demise. Your end is near. I can taste it now. How sweet it would be to painstakingly slice my mark upon your pale flesh. Carve my initials in to the side of your beautiful exposed neck. Watch the blood drip in red tears from your newly open wounds. The sight of you spread out against my bed in a bloody mess fills me with great wonder._

_That would be the day. A magical moment. Something of a dark faerie tale. Yet, never really a faerie tale, but the darkest fantasy of my own making._

_I want you. Dead. Do not get me wrong, I loved you once and I even love you now. Still, the love you know and treasure is not in my definition. Death is. Sweet death that lulls my name in an undefined trance. Can't you hear it now? It's calling out to me- to us- beckoning us to the edge of reality- beyond human reasoning. A place were we can completely embrace insanity witharms wide open._

_Soon when the glorious sun hides behind the brilliant moon and the heat of day steadily drifts to night, I will come for you. Your days of loneliness will be annihilated in the phantoms of your mind. When you feel lonesome, I will be there to cut your hands off- to chop your heart in to a million bloody pieces in the comfort of you._

_I can just see it now, the way you shall perish beneath the tips of my fingers. It will be such a sight to behold. In this moment, I have this unending desire to trace your flesh with the sharp ends of my fingernails, breaking through your pale skin. I can't promise you that it will not hurt, because it will. That I can promise you._

_I want you to feel every contour of my blade dragging against your skin as it moves. I want you to see the skin breaking away from your muscles piece by bloody piece. I want you to witness your face contorting in discomfort and unbelievable pain in the mirror of my soul._

_Death will be mine to have. That will be the day, but for now, I'll just watch you live your life from the shadows for a little while longer._

_Yours truly,_

_SJY_

"What the hell is this?" Feiyi hissed jumping from her bed as she turned her body to stand before Luhan. Her eyes blazed over with righteous unconstrained anger and deep repulsion.

Luhan sighed forlornly back in response to her, "A letter from my deranged and obsessed serial killer of a stalker."

"How long has this been actually going on, Hannie?" Feiyi asked him with a hardened scowl upon her pretty face. His stalker's letter cushed within her hold.

"Since the very day I moved in with Sehun." Luhan murmured back with a shudder as he remembered the real reason he'd moved in with Sehun. The real reason he'd wanted to keep all of this from his cousin. The bloody box. The dead fawn.

He had told her a lie, that Sehun had asked him to move in with him so that they could work on their newly formed relationship properly together. Yet, now she will eventually learn the whole truth, but at that moment he had been glad that she had taken the bait and believed the lie tht he had spun at the time. Still, now all his hard work was just wasted and for what? To place another human being in the direction of danger because some lunatic wanted him dead!

"For goodness sakes, Luhan! That is only, like what? A mere month ago! Why haven't you told me any of this before?" Feiyi exclaimed now worriedly pacing the floor of her bedroom back and forth in his stead after she had jumped up from her bed.

"Because I didn't want anyone else to be involved!" Luhan bellowed angrily with tears welling in his eyes when he peered up at her.

"Well, is Sehun involved with this as well?" Feiyi enquired, cocking an eyebrow up at him, no longer excepting anymore lies from him.

"Yes. And I know that I shouldn't involve him, because it's selfish, but I really love the attention he bestows upon me throughout all of this. You can call me a fool. I don't really care." Luhan whined with an adorable pout now gracing his pretty pink lips when he thought of all of the attention he was soaking up from the elder male. He loved it. Loved the way Sehun made him feel safe and secure when he was with him.

"I get that, but Hannie, have you contacted the proper authorities about this?" Feiyi probed around for information from him once again.

"No! They wouldn't understand! I'll be fine with Sehun." Luhan glowered with a scoff. The proper authorities were almost altogether useless in all of the situations like his, so why would he need them? The only one who would properly safeguard him was Sehun and no one else.

Feiyi questioned him again, an eyebrow quirked up in uncertainty, "Are you sure, Hannie? Sehun's just one man."

"I'm sure. I think I'll be better off alone with him than surrounded by the incompetent men of our law enforcement system." Luhan answered her with a snort, standing up from her bed in order for him to leave her bedroom. He spoke again as he was stepping out of the door, "I'm going to rest my head for a bit after I take a quick drink. Please don't tell Sehun about the letter. He doesn't need to know about it. Yet. He's got his hands full with me enough already. He doesn't need anymore of my problems dwelling upon his shoulders."

Feiyi called after him once he had left her alone in her bedroom, "I can't make any promises, Xi Lu Han!"

Luhan went in to the kitchen searching through his cousin's special alcohal cabinets for some of the stronger brands of liquor that she like to purchase for herself. When he found some hard Russian vodka in there, he simply went with it. He took down a crystalline made glass from the cabinet next to it, slamming it down upon the countertop as Feiyi slowly approached him.

Noticing her at his side, he took a glass down for her as well then uncorked the bottle carefully pouring in their drinks in to them. Once the glasses were filled to the rim, he picked his up then handed hers to her before taking a sip of the hard drink. At the feel of the intense burn slipping past his dry throat he began to slightly cough from it. As you can tell, he doesn't often drink because to stay in tiptop shape for his modeling career.

"Are you sure that you are going to be fine with just Oh Sehun as your protector?" Feiyi ruminated, uncertainty now within her voice this time around.

She couldn't help the worry for him that was now constantly flooding through her system. No matter how overdramatic her cousin could be, she still will continuously worry over his safety. He meant the entire world to her.

Xi Luhan was all she had left in it. He was the only person that stood by her side when no one else in their family had. He was the reason she even had a job in the first place. She loved him like he was her own brother.

"I don't think that I really have much of a choice, Feiyi." Luhan introspected with a deep sounding sigh as he took another sip from his drink after he had refilled it with more of the alcoholic liquid.

Feiyi yelled right back at him with full indignation, "But you always have a choice, Luhan! That is a damn fact of life!"

"No! I told you already that I am not going to the police. They'll only make things more complicated and even worse for me. Sehun is all that I need." Luhan riposted in return, glaring back at his annoyingly stubborn bred cousin.

"But the question is, does Sehun feel the same way that you do? This person seems too dangerous for even him, Hannie." Feiyi interrogated him some more much to Luhan's displeasure. Gosh! She could be such a pain in the neck. Sometimes. Nonetheless, he loved her all the more for it. Athough he knew that she probably felt the very same way about him except for he was more of a pain in her ass. Truthfully. On a more regular basis.

"Are you asking me if Sehun feels the same about protecting me or whether he loves me enough to do it?" Luhan loured at her in question as what she had asked him kept running around inside of his head. The truth was that he didn't really know what Sehun felt about the entire ordeal or him for that matter.

He released another long held in sigh. This was all of his fault. First, he dragged Sehun in to all of this and now his cousin Feiyi was unwittingly involved. Why couldn't he be a better person and just let his stalker do the job they had set out to do? Why did he involved others in to this mess he'd unknowingly made? He was sure that death wouldn't  be so bad if he made amends for being a strew up in this life by dying at another's hand.

"Luhan. All I'm saying is, that you guys need to get some perfessional help with this psychopath. What if this creep actually does try to kill you? What will you do then?" Feiyi sighed in exasperation, finally lifting her own glass up to her mouth when Luhan slammed his back down upon the countertop once again with a sad frown gracing his forehead.

"We'll handle it then when it comes to that. For now, just burn the damn letter. Please don't disturb me. I will be taking a nap in your bed." Luhan chuffed out departing from the kitchen and in to the back where one of Feiyi's guest bedrooms were to finally lay down for awhile.

At his departing form, Feiyi tossed back her drink in one gulp, slamming her glass on the counter beside his own. Then she made her way in to the living room, grabbing her bag and car keys. Right after that, she left her condominium. For her own strong-minded cousin's sake. She was going to have a little chat with one Oh Se Hun.


	10. 1|Special CH

_Luhan Stalker's point of view_

_First person_

I have always been a fan of yours. Your special number one fan. My dear sweet little fawn, Xi Lu Han. The famously beautiful Model that I adore.

To me, you always were the epitome of perfection. I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I admire you on a level that no one else will ever understand.

In my mind, you are- were made just for me. Although, when I found out that you had your own obsession with this low end Journalist named Oh Se Hun, who by the way was already in a relationship with his current girlfriend, In Jang Min, I flipped. I was livid!

I began to question myself. Was I ever the only person you viewed inside of your eyes? Or was they always on Oh Se Hun.

I mean, I was single for goodness sake! I still am! Wasn't I not? Or was I not good enough for you?

Things only became much worse from there when that same low end Journalist dumped his girlfriend and started secretly dating you, my one and only true love, right before my very eyes. And I could not do anything about it. You had finally gotten what you have always wanted and it was slowly killing me inside. I had started to wonder if I waited too long to make my affections for you known.

No! I just can't let that happen! You have to be mine. Your momentary lapse in judgement- fling with Oh Se Hun will be severed if it's the last thing I do.

You will be mine. You shall become mine. You must be mine.

So I tried every little thing in the book I could to garner your attentions towards my person. That was why I had chosen that poor little baby deer to show my immense undying love for you. Along with my letter of love.

Nonetheless, that plan flopped as well. You scorned the sight of my precious gift completely. To which, it only sent you flying straight in to his arms like he was the hero rescuing his damsel in distress from the big bad psycho.

He made me watch as he destroyed my love letter before your beautiful brown doe eyes ever got the chance to see it. That hurt me to my core so deep and I consider that an insult to my righteous character. I will not have him marketing me around as some kind of crazed person targeting his perfect little Model lover.

No, no, Sir! I can't allow that to be. If I cannot lay claim to you myself, then I will just have to erase your beauty from off the face of this earth instead. That way Sehun cannot have you either.

It's a lose-lose situation for all of us. Though it's only fair since neither of us would ever want to share you with the other. He understand and in time, you will as well.

That is why I sent another letter showing my appreciation out to you. Only this time, you got it directly in your mailbox so that Oh Se Hun cold not interfere with you receiving it again. The look on your face as you read over every line of my letter for the very first time was the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

It was euphoric within itself! It was priceless in its impact and clear regard. And I craved more of it.

I was so very proud of you when you made the choice to keep the letter a secret from him this time around. It was not our little secret to keep. The only drawback to that, was the fact that Oh Se Hun took you over to your assistant's home for the night. Xue Fei Yi. Who just so happens to be your blood related first cousin.

I'm glad that she left you alone though. My sweet, sweet fawn. You are all alone. Though, you will not be for very long.

No, because I am coming for you now. Right now. It won't be long until we are finally united as one. Yes, I can taste it on my tongue, dancing upon the tip of my taste buds.

I'm happy that I wore my favorite black hoodie with a pair of my faded blue jeans. I felt like I was dressed the part of a normal mundane citizen. Not like a crook about to commit a crime.

I walked up the steps leading to her condominium. Reaching out a hand, I grab the doorknob in my hold. Slowly twisting the knob, I find that she had left the door unlocked.

Good. I don't need my equipment to try and break in. I release the knob, pushing the door open. Stepping inside, I scope out the layout of the condominium. It's very spacious.

You are not out in an open area. You must be inside one of the bedrooms. I reached in to the pocket of my hoodie taking out a white envelope with Oh Se Hun's name strewn across it, in pig's blood. Then I tossed it to the floor on a spot I knew that only he would be able find it in.

Continuing my walk-through on quiet feet, I began to search every last nook and cranny of the condominium. That is until I stood before a door I hadn't quite reached yet. You had to be in this bedroom. A smile slid over my lips at this realization.

The door to the room is slightly cracked. So I slowly pushed it open all the way to gett a clear view inside. And there you are wrapped up in the white sheets covering over the large sized expanse of the bed.

You are sleeping on the bed like an seraphic angel. An ethereal creature that you will never really be. It's okay though. You can be my angel. No one else's opinion has to ever matter for you again, but my own.

I approached the bed with slow cautious steps. I did not want you to wake up before I had you within my grasp. You stir in You look so beautiful resting upon your back like that. Eyes closed to the world steadily surrounding you. Mouth open as you breathed deeply in your sleep upon the bed, messing up the sheets around your body when you do.

I can see the pale skin of your neck and shoulders. Such soft looking porcelain colored flesh. I just had to touch it. I could not resist the temptation of it. It's just as soft as I thought it would be. Soft enough to be cut through by the blade of my favorite knife when I finally get the chance to have you all alone.

Slowly, I slid my hand up to your throat, wrapping my hand around it. Then I began to tightened my hold, bit by bit. Little by little, until you woke up, clutching at my hand, trying to claw my hand from around your neck.

I have to say that I love the terrified glazed over expression in your eyes. It's just so sexy to me. So very enticing. I almost can't hold myself back from having a little taste of you.

No, I'll wait for that moment to come. It will be soon. First, I have to wash away Oh Se Hun's stench from your seraphic svelte made form. You have to be cleansed. Pristine. Perfect. For just that moment alone.

Your beautiful soft struggling voice cut through the tense atmosphere after you had fully regain your wits about you, "W-who a-are y-you-u?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, for now. It's time for us to go. I have so many things planned out for you and I. Luhan." I beamed down at you, my voice was filled with the excitement for what was to come. Transpire between the two of us from henceforth.

I hit you in the face effectively knocking you out as your body goes limp upon the bed beneath my hand. I release my hold upon your neck right afterwards. And with painstaking movements, I slipped my hands beneath your body, slowly lifting you up in my arms. Your unconscious body hung loose in my embrace when I began to walk out of the bedroom and then out of your cousin's place.

I carried you to my large ebon colored van. Kicking one of my feet underneath the motion censored trunk. It opened partially and I moved your body in my hold a bit in order for me to lift the trunk door up in a proper manner. I then tossed you inside of it, slamming the trunk door back down right after that. I made my way up to the driver's side of my van, opening the door for myself before getting in to my vehicle.

Turning on the vehicle's engine after transitioning the gear from park in to drive, I drove away from your cousin's condominium, driving you to my own home where I took you from out of my van. I carried you to my house with very careful steps. However, not inside of my house.

No, I had a better place for you to stay until I finally commenced with my plans. The celler located on my property at the side of my home would house you perfectly for now. I stood before it, placing you down next to my feet in order for me to open the celler doors.

Once I had it open, I kicked you inside of it with a hard booted foot and watched as you rolled down the stairs with a pained grunt. And with a proud chuckle, I shut the doors back, placing a lock upon it so that you can never escape from me. A few minutes later, I was inside of my house tidying things up a bit since it needed to be cleaned.

I wanted everything to be perfect. For you. For us. For tomorrow, the news will have spread far and wide that you are now missing and then we will finally get the chance to actually chat face to face, one on one. I for one cannot wait for that day. Can you?


End file.
